Five Teens and a Chocolate Factory
by disappearerSyani
Summary: Not the Teen Titans and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory crossover that you'll all be expecting, ever. However, expect the seriously unexpected but definitely expect some, pairings...? And Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Richard 'Robin' Bucket

If there's one literary piece in the olden days that can be considered, and deservingly so, a children's classic, it's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Ah yes, the story fuels up the imagination like the waves of a sea: it usually laps at the sand at a very reasonable rate, but at a given, and sometimes random time, there can be a tidal wave roaring in, flooding the sand with gallons and gallons of imagination, metaphorically so of course.

And this little piece of mine is a tribute to the late Roald Dahl, and director Tim Burton for making a movie that did the book proud, even if it wasn't totally true to the book itself. Well, this piece will also be loosely based on the story, so loosely in fact, that you'll be rather shocked at it. And if some of you readers and would-be reviewers are wondering, I'm taking a break from my other story because I need to juice up my imagination, and take a break. So here it is: Five Teens and a Chocolate Factory.

* * *

The actors playing which characters are:

Robin: Charlie Bucket (naturally)

Grandpa Joe: Bruce Wayne (didn't see this one coming didn't you?)

Grandma Josephine (Joe's wife): Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman (REALLY didn't see this one coming didn't you?)

Grandpa George (the other grandpa, the one that cusses): My OC (because I can't think of anyone else)

Grandma Georgina (the crazy one): My OC (like anyone in the DC universe fits her description!)

Mr. Bucket: Terry McGuiness (I'm just plucking out everything from the DC universe am I?)

Mrs. Bucket: My OC (same deal with Grandma Mary, mate)

Veruca Salt: Raven (this'll be something you'll never expect)

Augustus Gloop: Beast Boy (same with Raven)

Violet Beauregarde: Starfire (same with Beast Boy, only triple the magnitude)

Mike Teavee: Cyborg (same with Raven)

Mr. Salt: Trigon (can you see where this is going?)

Mrs. Gloop: Mother Mae-Eye (no witch-stuff for her, just a handbag and a big belly to reinforce it)

Mrs. Beauregarde: Blackfire (don't worry, she's not Star's mom in this story despite the inappropriate title)

Mr. Teavee: My OC (an African-American OC, by the way)

Oompa-Loompas: Larry the Titan (naturally)

The Shopkeeper: Mad Mod (for the sake of throwing him in)

Willy Wonka: I had a hard time thinking of this one, I thought of Mad Mod, but he's just too dang arrogant, Mumbo wouldn't work because of he's just too wacky to be taken seriously! I even thought of Mr. Bean (if you've never watched this show, shame, _shame_ on you), but he's just too clumsy despite his subtle and unsung ingenuity. Then, while taking a shower, I realize, why not throw in Willy Wonka himself? Not Johnny Depp (he was brilliant as usual) Wonka, but the book Wonka. The original chocolate-wiz himself; of course, he'll be altered just a bit, particularly his history. Cheerio and enjoy!

* * *

Black hair, blue eyes, sunglasses, a cockle-shaped head, a short but muscularly lean physique, and cheap but thankfully still warm winter clothing all described a fifteen-year-old Richard Bucket to some degree. Richard, or Robin as a pet-name from his family, was walking down a snow-covered street, heading back to his home from school.

Now, Robin's family, the Buckets, were a very, very poor lot of people, living in a musty old shack that Robin called a home, and was trudging off towards it still. If that wasn't bad enough however, it wasn't just Robin's mother and father living there, but his grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine and Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina as well.

Robin's father, Terry Bucket, works in a shoe factory, and fitting the shoelaces onto the shoes was his job. It wasn't one that paid very well sadly enough; outright minuscule would be the better term. It was not Terry's first job (or his favorite), in fact, he was actually an ex-tight-rope walker in a circus.

He lived in his town that he and his family reside today, but many years ago, he joined the circus to become a tight-rope walker, and traveled all over the world. A few years later, the circus came back to his hometown. Terry was really, really excited. It's not everyday that one does an exciting stunt in front of the society that he grew up in. But halfway across the rope that he was a-standing on, a fire, created from a passing-by smoker, spread throughout the giant circus tent like a deadly plague. Terry survived, and so did his wife and baby son, Robin; but half of the circus performers and a few audiences didn't make it, including the ring-master. The circus was ruined, and Mr. Bucket and his family stayed in town ever since.

But Mr. Bucket's skills in rope-walking didn't go to waste however, for they were passed on to his son, who knew more than a thing or two when it comes to balance. It actually comes in handy when living in a rickety old hut and sleeping in its attic.

Robin's nose was cold from the weather, and he honestly shouldn't be wearing a pair of shades when the evening is coming to an end, but they comfort him, it helps keeps his privacy to himself. When you're the poorest student in the whole school, you're usually on your own. As he walked on, Robin brushes off the thought of being the 'poor, lonely one' in his class by peering on to the right, between the grocery-shop and bistro, the pride and landmark of the town, the Chocolate Factory.

Remember, one of the best things of being a child, teenagers included, was enjoying chocolate. The delicious, light substance that lingers in your mouth, so smooth and savory, it just makes you glad you get to taste it. This was how Robin describes eating chocolate, he told his parents one day. It was one thing living in post-poverty; it's another that you live just ten blocks away from the largest chocolate factory in the world. A whiff of a chocolaty scent filled his nostrils; he relished it with glee.

Robin knew, despite from his poor background, that that scent was not just a mere scent from a mere chocolate factory. No sir or madam; Robin just caught the scent of the best chocolate in the world, because that chocolate was made by the best chocolate-_tier_ in the world, perhaps the galaxy, perhaps the _universe_ even: Willy Wonka.

Despite Robin to have never ever met with the man, he admired him as much as he admired his dad. It was his delicious creations that have silently encouraged him to live on year after year after year. Willy Wonka was also happened to be the man that has once given his Grandpa Joe a job, as a security guard.

Ah yes, Grandpa Joe. Robin honestly and truly loves his grandparents to death, but Grandpa Joe held a special place in his heart. He always told Robin tales of his times as a guard in the Factory, and Willy Wonka's fantastical creations and shenanigans. Despite him being an old man, even before all these years, Grandpa Joe was possibly the toughest grandpa a kid would willingly _ask_ for. "That's what landed me that job, Rob-boy. Willy Wonka gave me that job," he told Robin.

Robin recalled a few years ago when Grandpa Joe told him of what was the seemingly end of the Chocolate Factory. "Ya' see, Rob-boy, there was a reason why Mr. Wonka hired me and a few other blokes to guard his factory: jealous chocolate-tiers, Rob-boy." He told him, "They were jealous of Mr. Wonka's brilliance in the chocolate business, and wanted to steal his recipes, and they did. While we guards did a good-job at guarding the place, spies _have_ slipped us by, sadly. Soon, Dairy-Worthy were producing ice-cream that never melted, Slugworth were selling gums that you could blow at gargantuan sizes, but the final straw was thrown when Nogirt Industries sold the Jumping Jelly Beans, multi-flavored beans that literally jump in your mouth, even after being chewed!"

Robin got a little disturbed when Grandpa Joe told him this particular part, "After Nogirt Industries made a fortune with those beans that were stolen from Mr.Wonka; he had absolutely enough of it. So, without warning, Rob-boy, Mr. Wonka fired every single factory worker and employee that ever worked for him, me including. The factory was closed for weeks without a peep," he grimly told Robin. This was when Grandma Josephine intervened.

"But Joe dear, after those weeks, it started back on. Didn't it?" she asked. Grandpa Joe turned and gave her a smile. He said, "Yes Josephine. It started, and about as sudden as Mr. Wonka firing us I dare compare. But the funny thing is: no one's ever been in it since he fired his workers, the lights were shining bright and smoke was emitted, but the gates were never opened, never, but only when truckloads of Wonka chocolate rolls out of it o' course. I'd give anything, even my good arm just to take one last peek in it!"

This was, of course when his parents openly protested. Knowing Grandpa Joe, he'd do it, if he could beat Robin in (he still can't believe he lost in this) an arm-wrestling match, he'd be daring enough to hack it away, and in some ways, Robin would do the same as well. After all, he wanted to know what's going on in that Factory as much as Grandpa Joe.

While most people could afford chocolate in an often-enough amount, Robin gets one as a birthday present from his family every year without fail. He would save it, and only bite a bit into its creamy goodness once a day, and so on and so on; it lasts longer that way.

The thought of his family presenting him a bar of Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious-Fudgemallow-Delight just made him walk at a swifter pace, eager to return home to receive his favorite bar of chocolate. It was only a thought of course, Robin knew it, but he didn't mind, after all; his birthday's only two weeks ahead.

* * *

I know its a little codswallop that a fifteen-year-old bloke would be swooning over chocolate, but remember, his gramps worked for Wonka himself, and he lives near the factory! How can he not be a fan of chocolate! Until next time! R&R please! 


	2. The News That Started it All

I know it seems rather strange to have Bruce getting all grandfatherly and calling Robin 'Rob-boy', I know. But I'm still trying to retain his tough image (quite different from the movie's version of Grandpa Joe actually) and it should be noted that I'm talking about the _old_ Bruce Wayne, from Batman Beyond. And just try to think of Wonder Woman as a skinny, grey-haired lady (she's still quite an eye-catcher mind). So, without further ado: 'The News that Started it All'.

By the way, Because of the cold weather and the fact the Buckets are too poor to buy hair-gel; Robin gets that cute middle-parting hairstyle from the wacky-panky episode 'Mother-Mae-Eye'. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin was glad the he quickened his pace; the snow was now coming down rather heavily, and his poor nose was starting to drip. He stifled his nostrils a bit, and hurried back to his house, or should he refer to it as a shack, a hut perhaps? As he passed by a few adults holding their children's hands, he settled for the most general of terms: home. 

As soon as the dingy, alarmingly lopsided wooden house that leaned on one end came within Robin's not very distant radius of sight, he ran to the place, jumped over the fence, dodged a few large rocks strewn here and there, opened the door and went in.

A burst of warmth instantly engulfed his cold body, bringing back some life into his flesh and blood; Robin sighed happily, getting the feel of the flames from the tip of his hair to the wriggling of his toes. As inviting as the warmth of the fireplace was, it was the sight of seeing his family that made him went in.

There was his mother by the stove, stirring a large pot filled with what is the usual Bucket family meal: cabbage soup. Not the best winter supper of all time, but one that they can afford. "Hi mom, I'm back," he said, shedding off his winter coat and placing it on the shoe-rack slash coat-hanger.

Mrs. Bucket turned her head and the moment she saw her boy's adorable little head, it instantly made her day. "Robin darling, had a good time in school today?" she asked dotingly with a smile. An awkward shake-of-a-head was all she got, but satisfied… she was. "That's nice, sweetie. You _must_ tell me what in the world do you do there one day, but for now, could you be a darling and hand these four bowls to your grandparents? Careful now! They're hot!"

Robin willingly placed four big bowls of hot cabbage soup on a tray, stuck four spoons into each bowls, carefully picking the whole thing up and silently thanking his dad for teaching him the art of precision balance: the bowls were almost full with soup (it had to be in large portions just to fill up their stomachs), the tray was tiny and Robin wasn't exactly the largest of teenage boys, or the most well-fed for that matter.

Despite the tray almost consciously trying to spill its heavy contents, Robin walked for dear life and maintained his balance. Thank goodness his mother's busy storing the cabbage and not looking; he doesn't want his mother to help him in such a meager task, hearing her lecture about accepting help, and feeling like a useless weakling. No, if he can't to this on his own, then he can't do anything on his own. He bit his lip, swallowed his indignity and carried on.

Even though Mrs. Bucket wasn't looking, someone else was, from a bed that was literally inhabited by four grandparents that were so tired and old they hadn't gotten out of it in years, who were still dozing off in the bed, all but one: a stern, elderly-looking man named Joe Wayne Bucket, whose eyes that were kept on little Robin and was the only source of encouragement for the skinny lad. Grandpa Joe was as quiet as a dead mouse, careful not to make any sound that would attract his doting daughter-in-law (who's putting away the excess cabbage); he knew how much Robin despised not being able to do things for himself, he told him before on an autumn's evening.

A few tense steps from Robin and a little swerving got him right in front of his grandparent's bed, with not a drop of soup spilled at all. Grandpa Joe looked up at him with an acknowledged nod, and took his bowl of soup. Robin bent down, using a side of the bed to balance that evil little goblin of a tray that's still holding up three more bowls of soup.

Grandpa Joe, after taking a few sips of the runny thing, he sharply yelled out, "Oui! You three, wake up, it's supper time!" Among all the four grandparents, it was Grandpa Joe that was the most active, even if he doesn't get out of bed anymore. Grandma Josephine, Grandpa Gregory and Grandma Mary, upon hearing Grandpa Joe's voice, rose to a stir, and as if by instinct, each gave Robin a loving smile before taking their fill of cabbage soup; Grandma Josephine with a quick peck on her flushing husband's cheek as an appetizer as Grandma Georgina continuously muttered, "I like grapes!" as always. Good old Grandma Georgina.

"Enjoy the meal everyone," he told them as he turned to receive his own bowl of cabbage soup from his mother; the little tray was left lying on the floor, quietly planning out its devious plot for tomorrow's supper, or so Robin thought. As he took a sip of the soup, Robin felt a sharp winter wind; his father was back, but instead of saying 'hello' to everybody and quietly taking his share of soup, he was waving an evening paper rather excitedly. "Everybody, have you heard the news? Oh hello, darling, but anyways HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?"

Robin has never seen his dad this excited ever since he heard another circuswas coming to town, but that was just a rumor unfortunately. He wondered whether if what his dad has to say was true. It definitely was, for Mr. Bucket held up the paper so that they could see the _huge_ headline. It said: WONKA'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY AT LAST OPENED TO A LUCKY FEW

Robin could almost hear everyone's hearts making a big 'whoo-pee!' sound, but a big 'RAWR!' in his heart deafened everything else but the voice of his family. "You mean people are honestly going to be allowed in the factory?" cried Grandpa Joe, a smile almost creeping into his wrinkled face. "Hurry up and read what it says, Terry - quickly!"

"Right then," said Mr. Bucket, smoothing out the paper on the table. He cleared his throat, and began. "Mr. Willy Wonka, helmed by many as the worlds most brilliant man in the chocolate and candy business whom nobody has seen for the last ten years, sent out the following notice just today:

I, Willy Wonka, have decided and confirmed to allow five children - just _five_, mind – to visit my factory this very year. These lucky individuals will be given a tour, shown around personally by yours truly, around the ups and down, the ins and outs and sometimes – ouch… of my beloved factory! And when the tour is over, as a special gift to that particular five, an endless supply of chocolate and candy that will last them for the rest of their lives! So watch out for five Golden Tickets! These special tickets have been printed on biodegradable golden paper, and these Golden Tickets have been hidden underneath the regular wrapping paper of five, mostly ordinary bars of chocolate.

These five creations of mine may be anywhere –in any shop in any street in any district in any province in any village in any town in any region in any country in any continent of the world- where my creations are sold naturally, and it's only available on planet Earth, by the way, sorry. For those who live on this planet, and found a Golden Ticket, gets to be inside my factory and see how everything is done! Good luck everybody, and happy hunting! (Signed by yours truly: Willy Wonka)

"That man's completely out of his mind!" muttered Grandma Josephine. Grandpa Joe thought otherwise, Robin was sure of it.

"Of course he's out of his mind, that's what makes him so ruddy brilliant!" cried Grandpa Joe. Robin's not too sure of it right now. "Just think about what would happen now! The _world_ will be searching for these Golden Tickets! He'll outsell those 'Live-Strong' armbands and even Paris Hilton's phone number! Wouldn't it be exciting if our Robin could get one of those Tickets?"

"Oh yes, darling, all the chocolate you can eat- free! Wouldn't it be nice if we found one?" said Grandma Josephine, the thought of all that chocolate just made her kiss Grandpa Joe on the cheek again. Robin wonders whether Grandma Josephine honestly finds any chance just to give her husband a smooch, but he's got better things to think of, like getting a Golden Ticket! As he imagined a truckload of chocolate wheeling into the backyard, a nasty little voice said, 'you get only one bar a year, stupid. No chance at all,'

Robin felt horrible. "But I only get one bar a year. There's no chance of me getting one at all," Robin sadly repeated that nasty little voice's words, or was it the tray's doing that made him say it?

"Oh, poppycock, Robby-darling; you've got as much chance as anyone else," Mrs. Bucket said, being as optimistic as a mother could get.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Robin, Roberta," said Grandpa George. "The kids who'll be getting those Tickets are the ones who are able to buy them everyday. Robin only gets one once a year. There isn't a hope,"

* * *

As you can tell, me duckies, I'm following the book very closely, so if you haven't read one yet, shame, shame, shame, _shame_, on you. And the Paris Hilton thing is just a joke mind! Nothing more! Until next time, R&R for now, and cheerio! 


End file.
